Hidden Alliance
by Shadow Keyblade
Summary: Six shinobi from the Hidden Village of Shadow have come for a treaty with a certain Leaf Village. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 1: Infiltrate Konoha

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes Kage."

It was midnight, and the land of shadows was quiet except for a small group conversing in a hidden tunnel in the Kage of Kages Mansion.

The Kage was seated with his head in the shadows of his chair, "Go now and don't fail me Auron, you are in charge of the operation with Surise. Two squads at your command don't get over confident and ruin your cover."

The one in front of the Kage spoke "Do not worry master our fake personalities are perfect, and we all know not to forget, under penalty of death!" The one called Auron shouted the last part, and it echoed throughout the chamber.

With that six out of the seven Shinobi left in great haste.

The Kage smirked, "So first how do you think it will go?"

A man with blonde hair stepped out of the shadows, "With Auron and Shikyoko, without a flaw."

They both laughed. "The boy will be within our hands soon enough. But Itachi, I was surprised that you agreed to fill in as the Second Kage of Kages. I thought that you would want to hunt him down yourself."

Itachi frowned, "Sending me would result in a huge effort, when sending in squads 1 and 2 would allow a simple and easy win. I will merely have to fulfill my job here until I pass it on to my successor. Now go, dawn approaches, and our young Shinobi will have arrived at Konoha by now."

With that, both men vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 15 miles away, six teenagers stood outside the walls of Konoha, each one at a different point of the wall.

Auron spoke into his radio "Remember, we meet at the tower, any problems, avoid them, or if you have to, find a new route, we need to enter unnoticed, so don't get caught. Now GO!"

Suddenly all six shot at the wall, and at the exact time, ran up and over the wall.

"What, did you see that?" was said at six points at the same time. Then just as quick as they appeared, they vanished into the shadows.

Sirens went off throughout Konoha, as Leaf Ninjas ran to protect the entire village. All that was known about the intruders was that they were fast and hard to see.

Suddenly, lights were shown onto the Hokage's tower as all six Shinobi darted straight for her.

Tsunade was sitting in her office, with a kunai in her lap, waiting for the assassin to come, what she did not expect was that six Shinobi were positioned around her office.

"What do you want!" she barked at them.

Auron spoke first, "relax Hokage-sama; we are here on negotiation for a treaty with Konohagakure and Kageakure into peace."

"Not many villages have acknowledged us as a Shinobi Village, and with Konohagakure as an ally, we might get some recognition" Auron did not say this, the Hokage, turned her head to the man on the left and asked "What are your names?"

Auron spoke this time, "I am Auron, on my left is Surise, next to him is Hutch, then Orion, then you have Orochi, and finally you have Shikyoko"

"What of your last names?"

"We were ordered not to give them until the treaty is made. Sorry, no fun in knowing us, unless we can rely on you now would there?"

All of them had black cloaks on. The Hokage, through out a flash bomb into the city to show that all was OK with her, and that not to worry, then said "Remove the cloaks and we just might talk."

All obliged except Auron, who claimed that he likes covering his face. The Hokage looked around and took in the bizarre appearance of her audience.

Surise had brown hair down to his shoulders, gray eyes and no expression, he seemed the kind to act without a care or worry of anyone of his squad.

Hutch, had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eye, and many many weapons around his arms legs and back.

Orion had black short hair, blue eyes, plus a smirk that would make even Naruto seem intimidated.

Orochi had a buzz cut of black hair, black eyes, and an expression to even make it look like Sai was smiling.

Shikyoko, she was the only girl, probably a medic thought Tsunade, she had brown hair to her shoulders, brown eyes and a polite smile, she seemed to be the kindest of the group.

Tsunade smiled, "For the treaty, we will talk in the morning, how about you come here at around noon tomorrow to talk? This way the Village can know I am in no danger and we can talk in peace."

Auron laughed, "Some how, I knew you would say that, sure, we'll talk to you and Shizune tomorrow. Till then, good bye Hokage-san."

As the six disappeared the Hokage wondered out loud, "I never said I was bringing, Shizune, how did he know I would?"

End of Chapter 1: Infiltrate Konoha


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 2: Waiting Part 1 Auron

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage sent her guest to stay in a hotel near the tower, escorted by 9 ANBU agents. Once in their rooms, (2 in each, only Shikyoko had her own room) the teams prepared for the following day.

6 AM

Auron and the others woke at exactly 6 am the following morning, once dressed; they met in Auron and Surise's room.

Auron separated their money and let them loose with only this to say, "We have 6 hours till we need to be at the Hokage's tower, have fun, but remember we are representing our village. Surise, don't go within 100 meters of the bath house and Hutch don't talk to anyone. Dismissed!"

With that they all disappeared.

Auron alone now wandered onto the busy street, his face still covered by the cloak. It was time for breakfast, and Auron wanted to eat. As he walked aimlessly through the streets, he heard a boy with blond hair and a black and orange jacket scream "RAMEN TIME!!!!!!!"

Auron smirked, ramen did sound good, and this boy seemed to enjoy where he was going, so he followed. He stopped out side a small restaurant seeing that this boy was not the only one at the shop. There was a girl, probably about the same age as Auron was, she seemed shy, and judging by the way she talked, she had a crush on the boy he followed.

"Excuse me, sorry I just arrived last night, could you tell me where I could go to get some food?" Auron didn't know why he said it, but he had a feeling that this boy had some importance to his mission and he would succeed.

The blond boy turned, his blue eyes searching for Auron's face behind the cloak. "Yeah, this is the best ramen shop is the entire village. Are you related to Shino by any chance?"

"Shino? Who's he, my names Auron, future Kage of Kages and village ambassador."

"Kage of Kages?" Naruto frowned, and then shrugged "Hokage is a better position any way."

Auron growled, and threw the boy's ramen on the floor, "Who do you think you are to insult the greatest Shinobi ever, who are you boy?"

Naruto growled himself, "Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. I was enjoying that ramen; you better apologize now before I punish you."

The girl next to Naruto looked between them, she had a fearful look on her face "N-Naruto-kun, you c-can have mine, I'm not that h-hungry."

Naruto shook his head. Auron laughed, "Is the big bad future Hokage afraid of eating something touched by a girl. I guess a requirement of Hokage is they have to be an idiotic child."

A vein pulsed in Naruto's temple, and threw himself at Auron; Auron was ready and caught Naruto by the throat. Auron whispered so that only Naruto could hear, "Don't attack on pure rage; something might get out fox boy."

Naruto's eyes widened, this guy knew who he was, who was he? Naruto thought for a second then said, "Why don't we fight and see who is the strongest, your Kage of Kages or the Hokage? Why not summon him to fight Tsunade-no bachan and find out?"

"Lord Kage is busy at the moment, but how about a tag team, you and a friend versus Surise and me in 12 hours. That's 6 pm for you if you can't tell time."

"Sasuke and I will be their, believe it!. I fight for the name Hokage!"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Oh this will be fun; even Shikyoko will enjoy this fight."

Naruto and his friend looked puzzled, "Who is Shikyoko? Is she your girlfriend?"

Auron took a step back, "W-what, no, no, just a very good friend."

Naruto laughed "I bet under that hood your all red."

Auron laughed back "You are one to talk; at least I can tell when someone has a crush on me, right Hinata?"

The girl stepped back, "How do you know my name?"

"It was all in your mind," and with that Auron left, ready to find Surise and hit him for womanizing again.

Two hours later, after making a map of the village, Auron went to the bath houses to sure enough find Surise and Orion looking into the woman bath house.

Auron laughed and threw 2 kunai, one for each of them, the two ducked and groaned as they saw that the kunai now covered their holes.

"Orion, Surise, don't you two have a little dignity?"

Surise laughed "None why?"

Orion merely stated "What is dignity?"

"What ever, come on, let's go, we have an hour to prepare for the meeting with the Hokage."

Orion flicked Auron off and Surise merely shrugged trying to make a bigger hole.

Surise suddenly laughed and performed the Jin seal, "Cloaking jutsu" and vanished, Orion following suit.

Auron knew they were probably on the woman side now, so he shouted, "Ladies look out, two Shinobi are on their way in. Here's a hint of where they are."

Shrieks were heard as a white dust came over the wall. However, when the dust cleared, two men could be seen by the wall a white powder surrounding their bodies.

They looked at each other, then at all the angry women and kunai coming and shouted "Fuck," before over 50 naked women attacked them.

11:30 AM

Auron was still laughing as Orion and Surise came out of the bath house with over 50 bruises and cuts each.

"Oh, Surise, we have a tag team fight, at 6 tonight, they were insulting our Kage, you in?"

Surise merely raised his middle finger in response.

"Oh, come on, you wanted to see naked women, so I let you see them up close with weapons. And the fight is against Uchiha Sasuke."

Surise looked up grinned and put his thumb up in response. As the three headed up to the Hokage's tower to talk, talk to Shikyoko for some quick healing and a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 2: Waiting Part 2 New Shinobi and a shaky Auron

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12, and time for the meeting. Everyone was there, except Hutch. "Where the hell is he Orochi?"

"For the last time I don't know! I left him at the training grounds OK!"

Auron stood up, "Surise, your in charge, tell the Hokage where I am. If I find him looking at a new shuriken, I will kill him."

Auron ran off to the training ground where Hutch was last seen, there Hutch was training with a tall man with a naginata and a Kage headband. "What are you doing here Buki-sensei? Hutch you're late for the meeting."

He turned and smirked, "We're not the one to worry about Auron, 'cause she's here to."

Auron gulped, and turned around, there was a woman with long black hair and sunglasses one. "Akuma**-sensei run, run away!**" With that said, Auron ran with his tail between his legs. "Got to warn Orochi and Surise about her." Auron reached into his pouch and pulled out a bomb with a picture of a demon on it. Auron threw it, with a burst of red smoke; a dragon appeared in the sky.

Back at the Hokage's tower, Surise screamed. Tsunade frowned, "What, did I say something."

Surise shook his head and pointed at a rising red smoke dragon. "She's here." It was all he said. Tsunade looked puzzled, "Who, a criminal?" Surise shook his head "Sensei." With this said, "Orochi laughed, "This I got to see. Care to see our power Hokage-sama?"

Back with Auron, he was running for his young life. Then when tired of running, he turned and punched Akuma in her stomach. She looked shocked as blood came out of her mouth.

"Come on sensei, at least try to beat me. No fun if you just fall for my coward trick!"

She looked back at him and said acidly "You bastard, after that you are one dead kid."

With this punches and kicks flew, each one blocked by the opponent. Until Akuma jumped back and said "Dragon, tiger, Dragon fire Jutsu!"

A stream of fire came pouring out of her mouth. Auron using his jin seal and tiger seal used his cloak to block the fire. When the attack was over, Auron's cloak sleeves were gone; chain mail was in its place.

"Fire Jutsu at that level, I can see why she is your sensei Auron."

Auron turned around; Tsunade was standing there along with Uzumaki and the rest of the Kage Shinobi. "Look sharp boy!" Akuma suddenly punched Auron in the chest; Auron heard a crack, broken ribs.

Auron and Akuma fought for hours, fire, fists, feet, and even a tree came whizzing by Auron's face. Finally Auron threw caution to the wind, "Lets see how you like playing with your own technique, Dragon Spitfire Jutsu!" Sadly, in his hurry, he used a dog seal instead of the starting dragon. Fire coiled up both is arms, meeting at his shoulders.

Auron looked in amazement, "Well lets see what this can do, huh. Dragon Coil Blast Jutsu!" The flame on his right arm formed the head of a dragon, and shot off towards Akuma. She jumped just in time to take a blast from the left hand. As Auron landed, Akuma smiled, "Nice job, guess you win again son." Akuma fainted, with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Tsunade and Naruto looked confused. "That woman is your sensei and your mother?"

"Yeah she is, why? Buki-sensei is Orochi's father, what of it?"

Nothing was said until Tsunade spoke, "So what was your treaty? I think this has shown me that your village is strong enough."

Auron smiled, "A tournament, Suna, Konoha, Kage, and Sound. Suna has one squad, Kage has two squads, and Sound has two Shinobi, all that's left is Konoha. With that said, I think I'll black out now."

Auron landed with an almighty thud on the grass. Surise frowned, "Auron, does this always have to happen between you and Akuma-sensei?"

Buki picking up Akuma laughed, "That's nothing, remember last time, the two of them nearly destroyed the whole village. The history of those two is amazing. Auron and Akuma have been through a lot, this is the way they test each other for any sign of weakness."

Tsunade frowned "Where is this tournament being held, and how many squads will I need and when?"

Surise paused, "Here, as many as you want, and you and Jiraya have to enter, and in 16 hours."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 3: Tournament Match 1

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tsunade frowned "Where is this tournament being held, and how many squads will I need and when?"_

_Surise paused, "Here, as many as you want, and you and Jiraya have to enter, and in 16 hours."_

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!"_

The sun rose, bringing in a sense of fear, excitement and anticipation, the first round of the tournament was today. Tsunade had selected many Shinobi to fight along with herself and Jiraya. As the Hokage sat at her desk sipping her Sake, Auron waked in with a scroll in his had.

"Ah, Auron, are those the brackets for the first round of the fights?"

Auron bowed, "Yes Tsunade-san, but I must warn you, you are not the only village, and one of your Shinobi is sick, I have found a replacement for you."

Tsunade frowned, "So you invited the Kazekage and his siblings, along with…..WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I know, I know, I don't like the Sound Shinobi either, but Lord Kage of Kages ask Orochimaru-san to enter along with Kabuto. He seems to think that Orochimaru will give up on destroying Konoha if he find out what power we have, and with us as allies, he would naturally be afraid."

"Well that explains why Jiraya and I had to enter, but which one of us will fight him in the first round?"

"I will!"

Tsunade jumped, "Jiraya, what are you doing here?"

Jiraya laughed, "Why else, to see if I could catch you in a bath, but it seems that something more important has arose."

Tsunade hit Jiraya in the head, "shut up you pervert, first, it appears that none of us fight him in the first round, you **_will_** fight him in the second round, and WIN!"

"OK, keep your boobs on Tsunade, I will fight him and win. What are you laughing about boy?"

Jiraya had just seemed to notice that Auron was still in the room, "Nothing Jiraya-san, you and Tsunade just remind me of some of my friends, that's all. Surise and Shikyoko fight about that kind of perverted stuff all the time."

Tsunade took a long drink of Sake, "Well, if that is all, Auron, good luck today, first match as well, and don't die too early."

"Tsunade-no-bachan, I don't fear my opponent, I enjoy a tough fight, they are the most fun. I won't lose. I am willing to make a bet on it."

Tsunade's ears perked, "A bet, Ok, if you win the tournament, I will give you one wish, I will fulfill it, and if you lose, you and your mother will become Konoha ninja." She offered her hand to shake.

Auron shook his head "Why don't we make a better way to make sure we keep our word." Auron performed the dragon and jin seal and then bit his finger, then offered his hand to Tsunade, "This will allow us to know if one will not hold their word."

Tsunade nodded, and shook his hand, suddenly she pulled her hand back, her index finger wasn't cut, but blood was oozing into it. As she looked up, Auron was gone.

TIME LAPS

All the Shinobi were gathered together, all staring at the proctor, Morino, Ibiki. As he explained, "There are only three rules: 1) Don't kill if you can avoid it, 2) If you are to kill on purpose, then you will die as well, and finally 3) If you leave the arena's area, you will loose, the air does not count as out. That is all, and I pray for the champion's success. Round one is Auron vs. Gaara!"

Auron approached Gaara extending his arm as he went, "Best of luck Gaara, let the best man win."

Gaara merely stepped back, no emotion on his face. "Match 1 BEGIN!"

"Sand Shuriken." Five spinning blades of sand came shooting out of Gaara's gourd.

"Fire ball Jutsu." The shuriken were destroyed, or should I say turned into glass.

"Fuck! This will be harder than I thought."

Gaara smirked and shot a blast of sand at Auron. Auron ducked, and ran to face Gaara's back throwing a kunai at Gaara. Sand rose and blocked the kunai. _What the fuck, how can he block, I thought he no longer had the one tail in him? Wait a minute…_

"Oy, Gaara try to get me." Auron ran across the stadium and performed the seals for a fire Jutsu when his feet gave way. Gaara had caught him pulling Auron towards him. As Gaara raised Auron to face Gaara, Auron laughed, "For a master of Sand you seem to have forgotten this, Dragon Spit Fire Jutsu!"

A stream of fire blasted Gaara strait in the face. As the flame blazed on, Gaara just stood astounded that he was out smarted by someone other than Naruto. As the fire died, Gaara was encased in an armor of glass.

"Fire and Sand means Glass baka. If you remembered that you might have won."

Ibiki shouted, "Match over, the winner is Auron!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 5: Tournament Match 2

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Fire and Sand means Glass baka. If you remembered that you might have won."_

_Ibiki shouted, "Match over, the winner is Auron!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Auron ran over to Orion, the two of them head butted and laughed. Orion chuckled, "Glass, that was good, I can't wait till my match."

Auron smirked, "Wait, Shikyoko goes first, and you have one of the last matches if memory serves."

Shikyoko walked onto the field, in front of her was a Konoha ninja with cherry blossom pink hair.

Ibiki shouted once more, "Match 2 is about to begin, Shikyoko vs. Haruno Sakura! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shikyoko jumped back while forming the snake, tiger, dragon, rabbit and then another tiger, "Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

Auron slapped his head as did Surise, "Is she dumb, she knows only Uchiha's are supposed to know that move!" Surise nodded "Even I know not to use that fire style."

As the fire approached, Sakura's eyes widened, that was Sasuke's Jutsu, an UCHIHA Jutsu! "So I guess that makes you Uchiha, Shikyoko! How can you, Sasuke only has a brother…. OH MY G-D ITACHI!!!!!!"

Shikyoko blinked, no one had ever gotten that kind of a guess before, "No, no I am a girl, and yes I am an Uchiha, but not Itachi. My family was away and sorta never returned from vacation." With that Sakura charged, hitting Shikyoko full in the face with her fist. Punch after punch after punch, Shikyoko never even had time to react.

"Surise hold your ground!" Auron and Orion were using all their might just to hold Surise back from the fight. Surise was shouting tears in his eyes, "Shut up, just shut up and leave me alone! That is my SISTER, and I have to help, and Auron, we all know that you love her, why not help!"

Auron laughed, it was hollow and dead but a laugh all the same, "What would she do to us for interrupting her fight, KILL us or worse, plain out destroy us. I can tell you everything that is going through her head. Want to know, 'don't interfere, I know you will and I know that you can hear me so don't even move, jus beat her in the next……' what is going on, it just died."

Auron looked down at the match; Shikyoko was on the ground, bleeding, unconscious, "She lost." Auron's shock made his grip slip on Surise. Surise used that and jumped out of this grip and down at Sakura. "Fucking Bitch, I'll kill you!"

Auron was faster than Surise and managed to restrain him once more. Slowly, the two of them walked to Shikyoko and were amazed that she could have been beaten so easily. Neither of them had even come close to beating her and yet this Haruno bitch won. Auron's fist were balled, Surise was just staring at Sakura with wide eyes, SHARINGAN eyes. "SURISE, you were not to show those till the semi finals, BAKA!"

"Auron, her chakra is all weird, not genjutsu, but I think she was just acting out of rage, she was just acting out of her care of Sasuke."

Auron heard none of that, he had picked up Shikyoko and was carrying her over to the medical room. No one stopped him, they all cleared a path to avoid them. As Auron finally got to the medics, they rushed her into an operation room, and refused to let anyone in…until.

BANG

"Auron get OUT NOW!" Tsunade cried. Auron just walked over to the operation table and then looked around, there were 3 ninja surrounding the table including Haruno. Auron grabbed her by the face and threw her out of the room. Auron followed her out of the room an unseen vein throbbing under his cloak, "HOW DARE YOU, HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!!!!!!!! AFTER WHAT YOU DID, DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR SHIKYOKO AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I AM ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Auron laughed "I think you helped enough today thank you." With that said Auron grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the hospital.

Getting back to the tournament, Surise was still standing in the center of the arena, but not out of shock, his fight was next. "This is for you sis!" Auron had just arrived when it happened.

A sudden mist filled the arena, blocking all view. Orion slapped himself "Not them, not now." Auron shook his head, "If he is going to be late, don't show at all."

The mist vanished, and now in the arena were four other Shadow Shinobi. The man in front smirked, "I Kazuma, Ghost of the Mist present, Matso, Chisoku, and Sando along with **Yajuu,** Tora. We are Platoon 3 of the Hidden Shadow Village!"

Orion and Auron jumped down and at the same time, punched Kazuma straight in the face.

"IF YOUR GOING TO BE LATE, DON'T SHOW YOU IMBICILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 6: New Shinobi and A Perverted Round

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orion and Auron punched Kazuma in the Face and he fell backwards. "If your gonna be late don't show up at all." Kazuma stood back up and gave them a menacing stair, "Hey I'm here, and that's what counts, we got held up at a bar." Orion and Auron looked at each other and said together "BAR… A BAR YOU IDIOT" and gave Kazuma another smack, they could smell sake on his breath. "So how many have y'all had?" asked Orion. "About 5 bottles, I have no idea how many they had but I went a little light this time." "But I have gotten over them anyway." he stated back giving a menacing stair while rubbing his head. "Just come to the stands and sit for the next fight." Auron Stated and started to walk off. "OK" Kazuma said waiting to see the great fight at hand, the others followed suit and Orion Just shook his head thinking to himself "God he needs to learn to lay off the sake, it will get him someday, and those entrances get old." He smirked and returned to the stands.

Ibiki smirked, _three shadow Shinobi in a row, someone wants them over with. _"Round 3 Surise vs. Yamanaka Ino!"

"Look I get the fact that you don't trust me, but did you have to tie me to a chair?" Auron was doing just that, Sakura was sitting in the arena, but tied down. "Hey it was better than Orion and Surise's idea, they wanted to put you on a table and have their way with you for punishment. Take your pick." Sakura looked down and mumbled something that sounded like "no…you…right."

The crowd applauded some for Surise, and a lot for Ino. "Thrash him." "Show those bastards how to fight." "Show them your springtime of youth!" "Shut up Lee"

Surise frowned, _this is for you sis._ "BEGIN!"

Surise blew fire at Ino which she dodged quickly, retaliating with a kunai. Surise threw another kunai to block it. The two of them faced each other, "Ha, is that all you have you slut, come on, one free shot, how about it?"

Ino had a vein pulsing, "SLUT, you are so dead, one free shot accepted. Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Ino's body went limp, she fell to the ground. Surise's head jerked back, and then looked forward, just standing there. "Winner, Ino!"

Surise looked puzzled, "What, why?" Ibiki looked puzzled, "She just used mind transfer on you, you are Ino right?"

Surise had a look of blind terror on his face, "She's inside of me…EW! GET HER OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran to the nearest wall and began bashing his head as though he were trying to beat her out of him, then he stopped, a look of joy and evil flashed onto his face. He walked over to Ino and slowly put her limp lifeless body over his shoulder. As he walked away, he began to undo his belt. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING LITTLE BROHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked around, and saw Shikyoko supported by a crutch, a look of rage and fury on her face.

Surise smiled, "Hey sis, just off to the bathroom." Shikyoko frowned even more, "Why?" Surise laughed "Off to practice my secret finger Jutsu!" Shikyoko looked as though she was about to kill him, "First of all that is not a finger and second of all PUT HER DOWN NOW!!!" Surise looked disgusted "You want me to do it here? Wow I thought you would just tell me to stop." "Don't just put the girl down now!" Surise groaned, "Fine, fine, done." Surise had put Ino down and carved the number 51 backwards on her hand. "Winner, Surise!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 7: Uchiha's revenge, attack of a friend!

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma, Orion, and Auron were sitting next to each other watching the final moments of the fight. Kazuma was in tears, He was watching the fight with a smile on his face trying to suppress laughter but to no avail, he burst out laughing and fell backwards watching Surise about to take care of business... Orion Looked at him laughing and joined him. Auron just looked at them and shook his head "Perves" he said, They looked at him them at each other and continued laughing. Shikyoko looked at them with an angry look, and when they saw, they immediately stopped laughing and got back to their seats continently and fast.

Surise was coming back up after his fight and his sis gave him a look that looked like she staring strait through him, "God you know how to ruin all the fun don't you Shikyoko?" She immediately smacked him over the head. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???" He mumbled nothing and went back to his seat just as the announcer was calling in the next opponents.

"Round 4, Orochi vs. Uchiha, Sasuke!"

Orochi rose from his seat without a word. Slowly he made his way out to the arena to boo's and shouts. Orochi merely raised his right hand to his face and pointed this pointer and ring ringer upwards waiting for the match. "Oy, Kazuma, go get some popcorn!"

Kazuma frowned, "Why should I?" Orion laughed, "Because you were late." Kazuma walked off soon returning with popcorn, handing it out to everyone, "Finally, Tora."

Tora frowned, "Kazu-kun, y-you got m-my n-n-name wrong again, it-'s Miharu, M-Miharu the Untamed." She blushed as she finished.

Kazuma frowned, "Oh, sorry I is bad with names." Orion laughed, "Or Japanese for that matter he."

"Match BEGIN!"

Sasuke stared at his opponent, what was that guy doing, even with his sharingan, he couldn't see any chakra or seals, but he was standing there? Then Sasuke acted, "Ox, Hare, Monkey, Dog, CHIDORI!"

Sasuke charged at Orochi full force, Sakura shouted, "Go Sasuke-kun, beat them!" "Shut up you hore!" Sakura looked around to be face to face with Shikyoko, a look of anger and rage on her face. "What angry about loosing to me are you."

All of the Shadow Shinobi gasped and ducked for cover. Shikyoko frowned and then to everyone's surprise, she walked away and left the arena. Auron and Surise looked at each other "Bar."

Orochi was dodging every attack Sasuke threw at him; his eyes were still shut, until Sasuke shouted, "OPEN YOUR EYES SO I CAN SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU DIE!"

Orochi laughed, "Fine then, have it your way." His eyes opened, they were deep blue, but once they opened, ice rose all around the fighting pair. "Hyoto Clan secret technique Crystal Ice Mirrors." Sasuke looked a little bored with this, "So your related to Haku, been here done that, and here is where it ends!" Sasuke drew is sword and charged at the nearest of the mirrors, and swung. The mirror turned red, and Orochi fell out covered in blood. "How…cough…did you know?"

Sasuke smirked, "I guessed." And with that Orochi closed his eyes and blacked out.

"MATCH OVER, Winner Sasuke Uchiha." (Author note: I give up first name then last name.)

Sakura was laughing, "Ha, no one beats Sasuke-kun, not even you shadow bastards."

Auron put a kunai to her throat, "Now who is tied to a chair surrounded by shadow Shinobi?"

Sakura lost all of the color in her face, and then a sudden idea came to her. Suddenly she flexed her muscles and the rope snapped. "I was wondering how long it would have taken you to figure that out." Auron said.

Sakura ran as fast as she could over to Team Kakashi.

BOOM

An explosion was heard across the village, and Auron and Surise looked at each other, "Drunk." And with that the two of them disappeared.

Author Note: From now one any non main fights will be mentioned and who won. KK WOOT


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 8: Uchiha's Drunken Soldier, RUN AWAY

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BOOM_

_An explosion was heard across the village, and Auron and Surise looked at each other, "Drunk." And with that the two of them disappeared._

Auron and Surise ran down a street arguing back and forth. "You said you would watch her today, I get her tomorrow!" "NO, I have her today, you have her tomorrow! Besides how did we not stop her and why did we let her get to a bar!" "Good point, but come on, what is the worst thing she could have done in about what 20 minutes?"

The two stopped, the street ahead was destroyed, and not a single thing was standing. Bottles of Sake were every where. They looked at each other "Fuck!" As they turned around, Shikyoko was standing right behind them, her checks flushed, and a look of furry on her face, "So, hic, you think it is funny to hic, be a perv is that it bro?"

Surise shook his head, his face pale, "N-n-n-n-no what ever gave you that idea?"

"SHUT UP!"

Surise and Auron ran as fast as they could, not looking back even for a moment. "Think we lost her?" Auron panted, "Surise, Surise, this is not funny, where the fuck are you asshole?" Suddenly a scream was heard, and Auron knew, Surise was with his sister. The young Shinobi ran back only to find Shikyoko passed out on top of a mutilated mass that is Surise. Auron picked up Shikyoko bride style and then started the trip back to the Arena with a crying Surise by his side.

**Back at the arena**

Kazuma gave Orion his bucket of popcorn, "Wish me luck"

Kazuma said with a smile, Orion looked at him and said, "Your gonna need more than luck to beat her"

"Thanks for the confidence" he said as he removed his cloak and jumped into the arena.

Tsunade was already standing there waiting "Come on I have not got all day." She said impatiently.

"Don't worry; this will be over in a flash." She looked at him noticing no kunai pouch or shuriken holsters, nothing but a sword on his waist. Then she looked at his hands, they had a strange marking on them, "hmm I'll I have to keep and eye on that" she said to herself.

"Ok let the next match begin!"

She quickly launched the first attack, 5 shuriken were launched at Kazuma. He quickly dodged as she charged at him nearly knocking him in the face with a kick. He jumped back and stood up strait. She looked at him and said "Aren't you going to even attack or are you gonna dodge all day"

"Well you asked for it then" Kazuma said with a grin, all the sudden she noticed 4 needles in each hand that came out of nowhere, he launched them at her and she quickly blocked with a kunai.

"What the Fuck, Where did you get those Needles from"

He laughed and said "Weapons seals on my hand allow me to summon only needles to my hand making me have no use for shuriken & kunai. But here let me show you something else NINJA ART HIDDEN MIST JUTSU."

The arena was filled up with mist, no one could see inside except those with Byakugan, or another eye trait like them. She could not see him until he started to reveal himself but he seemed to be everywhere at once. "DAMN WHERE ARE YOU" Kazuma laughed but replied "Now you know why I am the ghost of the hidden mist. Now then Ninja Art Needle Rain storm Jutsu.

All the sudden Needles erupted from his hands into the air and fell strait at Tsunade; she could not react in time to dodge and was hit. He laughed and said, "Looks like no more Jutsus for you, I have hit all the chakra points on your body its over" She was startled by this and asked "BUT how..." He laughed even harder and said "My kekkei Genkai is called the Seigon, I can see all the chakra points on the body and fire needles precisely into them disabling them." Then he launched out of the mist and drew his sword and launched back in. "Ninja Art Crescent moon Jutsu" He shot in all directions away from Tsunade, but she knew this move and looked up to see him "FUCK" Kazuma said but it was too late she countered the move with a kunai and kicked him strait in the Gut. "GAHHHHHH" he groaned as he launched back into the wall of the arena coughing up blood.

The mist dissipated and there was Tsunade Launching at the injured Kazuma, "How… You have no Cough, Cough chakra flow." She smiled as she knocked him around and said, "My strength is in my muscles not my chakra." Kazuma groaned and could not stand to well anymore. She stopped and looked away.

"The winner is Tsunade."

The crowd went wild as Tsunade bowed and smiled, Kazuma looked in shame as he returned to the stands.

Orion met him and quoted "Good fight man, but you got your ass beaten inside out, here let's get you to medical."

"Nah just get something in my coat pocket for me" Orion looked at him and got out a bottle of Sake. Orion handed it to him and he drank it down while Orion just looked at him like he was an idiot.

After finishing the bottle he walked to the exit and said "Gonna grab a bite, tell me what happens" "OK" said Orion as he walked back. But at the exit was a certain ninja he knew only too well.

It was a Shinobi in Orange talking to Sakura and was commenting on how Tsunade kicked that Dumb Shinobi's Ass. Kazuma gripped his fist in hearing this but kept walking.

"Hey Loser, think you'll need more than a bandage to fix those wounds, you got beaten up by a granny ha-ha"

He turned and said "You know talk is cheap" and kept walking, but Naruto pointed at him and said "Hey why don't you fight me instead of walking off you wimp"

Kazuma was enraged, his Seigon appeared in his eyes and a needle appeared in hand "Well let's see how much you talk when you're dead."

He made a stabbing lunge but was stopped by Auron. He whispered in Kazuma's ear "He is the one, wait until the time comes, but for now let him walk" Kazuma shrugged him off and walked off to get something to eat leaving Naruto scared and stupefied.


	9. Chapter 9

Hidden Alliance

Chapter 9: Speed VS Speed!

This story takes place during Naruto Part 2 when Naruto comes back with Jiraya from training for 2.5 years. Sasuke is good again and Sai is still on Team Kakashi. (I took out Sando…to lame!)

Auron sat down next to Orion and Surise, "Dude Orion what did Surise and I miss?"

"Not much, Jiraya pwned Orochimaru and then you came in at that last fight."

Hutch was laughing; they all turned around to see a Suna Kunochi turning away, her opponent Shino, in a stretcher, with a huge amount of scratches on him

"By the way what happen to her and Surise?"

Shikyoko was sleeping in the back row, a look of bliss and calmness on her face. "Don't ask!" Orion laughed, "She got drunk and kicked your ass didn't she?"

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!"

Hutch turned around "Orion, you gonna stare at that Suna chick or are you gonna fight?"

Orion looked up, sure enough, it was his fight. His opponent was wearing the oddest uniform yet. He was in green skin tight clothing and a red headband around his waist. Orion ran down, and faced his opponent. "Next round, Rock Lee vs. Orion. Begin!"

Lee and Orion both took taijutsu stances, Orion laughed "Just my luck, I fight a wimp who thinks he is a master of taijutsu! I bet he can't even run."

Suddenly Orion was flung backwards, Lee stood in front of where Orion once stood, his leg stretched out in front of him. "Don't underestimate my youth; it will be your undoing!" 

Orion laughed, "Well I guess you are too fast for me, unless…I lighten my load." Orion quickly rolled up his pants to his knees, revealing a loop of weights around his legs. Removing them, Orion ran straight at Lee.

Fists flew and legs flailed, the two of them were evenly matched. "Your power of youth matches mine. Gai sensei, I am sorry, I must remove them."

Lee reached down his legs removing his weights. Suddenly Lee was just a blur, Orion was being thrown around, bruises were appearing and blood was flowing.

Orion wiped the blood off of his face, "heh time for a lighter load, don't you think Lee?" With that, Orion pulled down his pants and revealed to everyone's true horror, his boxers were weights, which he pulled off! "Now feel this!"

Suddenly Lee was thrown back, but there was two Orion's! One was where Lee once stood; the other was where he had been standing when he started his attack. "I am so fast; I have an after image, Sweet!"

"WINNER Orion!"

Orion ran around the ring to his teammates, "That was easy; I could have won that with my eyes closed."

"Orion it would be in your best interest to get those weights on."

"Why?"

"Because she's waking up!"

Orion turned his head towards the arena, now he was now fully dressed and back in his seat, awaiting the next match.


End file.
